


Losing The Feeling Of Feeling Unique

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brendon is the only thing that's real in this world I made up, Crossover Alternate Universes, Gift Fic, M/M, did i mention that gerard and frank are like half animal cause they are, jesus christ im sorry for this, probably weed invovled, song inspiration, this is a goddamn crazy train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon....</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing The Feeling Of Feeling Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cyberpetals).



> This was supposed to be a simple fic explaining the totally awesome song 'Nine In The Afternoon' and connecting it to Ryden? This is my first Ryden fic, btw. (I'm more of a Brencer kinda guy)   
> Of course, the crazy train gets crazier and the world of Pretty. Odd as my mind sees it was put down on the pages of Microsoft Word. (There will definitely be follow up fics because I'm fucking insane)  
> This is for a RL friend of mine, Sarah Jane, who is probably the most hardcore Ryden shipper I know. Also she inspired this fic so it's probably 30% her fault.  
> I hope this is ok.

Brendon, when he first came into the room filled with fairy lights and fireflies, never imagined he'd meet such a beautiful boy such as Ryan. Ryan had to have been from those books he'd never opened whose covers teased him with brilliant colors and blooming flowers tangling around gold-letter.

Then again, the world within the room was exactly that. You add in the brown rabbits strumming guitars and peaceful piano-playing foxes, and then the place had to be almost perfect.

When Brendon first met Ryan in the room, Ryan had been curled in the nook of a twisted oak tree, a bright red book opened upon his lap. His ebony hair had been graced with an exquisite crown of the largest sunflowers, and the stripes on his vest showed well against them. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" Brendon speaks out, leaning against the tree, looking up at the mysterious boy with expectant eyes.

The boy apparently startles easy, though he'd never tell Brendon that later on, but he very nearly falls out of the tree he's in. "Oh my god!" he gasps, watching as his little red book tumbles down the tree and onto the ground next to Brendon's feet. 

Brendon, out of his own good will, picks up the book in his hand, and he almost doesn't notice the burning sensation until he hands it back to the boy and sees the burn marks starting to form on his finger-tips. 

The boy takes the book back quickly, tucking it in his canary yellow vest and giving Brendon a glare. "My name's Ryan, thanks for asking. Where we are? That's up to you to figure out." 

Brendon nods, not finding too much relief in the last answer, but not really minding as _Ryan_ swings down almost too gracefully from the tree and taking a stand in front of him. "Uhm, why did your book burn my fingers?" he finally brings up, holding out his burned fingers to Ryan, hoping that maybe he'd know what to do. _It was his book, anyways._

Ryan cocks his head for a moment in inspection, but roughly shakes it as he takes Brendon's wrist in his hand. "Come with me, I'm sure Dr. Benzedrine will know what to do with you."

Brendon follows Ryan through the expanse of woodland area; almost getting himself caught in an angry rainstorm, as well as a crowd madly dancing to a bouncy beat that nearly made him separate from Ryan. 

The further they went through the forest, the more haunting the atmosphere began to feel. Ryan seemed sure of himself, so Brendon doesn't show his mild fear to him. 

It seems like they've been following the same dirt path for miles before they reach a little circus-esque shack, with the words _Dr. Benzedrine's Emporium_ scrawled out in fancy text above the door. There's a man all dressed in green sitting on the barely-there porch, twirling a pair of drumsticks in hand. "Good afternoon, Donnie!" Ryan calls out cheerfully as he reaches for the warped doorknob in front of him.

"I'd be weary of Benzedrine today. He's at his wits end again with Sandman, and Little Jon didn't exactly help matters." Donnie says in a soft voice that Brendon didn't expect coming from him. 

"Understood. Thank you very much!" Ryan opens the door wide, almost running in fast enough to dislocate Brendon's wrist from its socket. 

Brendon barely has time to gather his thoughts or even fix his hair before he's being settled down in a chair and being prodded by a man who's wearing the most black Brendon's ever seen in long time. "Are you....Dr. Benzedrine?" Brendon asks wearily, looking around the room for any signs of Ryan, but there's none to be found. _Well shit._

"Hell no! You can call me Sandman, though. I'm not one for name games, so what's yours, mortal?" Sandman cracks a smile at Brendon, but Brendon can't be sure how wide it really is.

"Uhm, my name's Brendon? That Ryan kid dragged me here?" Brendon answers, then biting his lip as he hears a set of doors slam. 

"It's been a long time since Ryan's dragged one of you out here. You must be worth something, _Brendon_." Another, much shorter man calls out, walking into the room with Ryan at his tail. " _Sandman!_ I've told you time and time again that I am not able to help you! Don't you have something you can do asides from pestering the life out of anyone who comes in?" 

Sandman turns to the other man, who Brendon notices gives Ryan a run for his money in how much yellow he's wearing, and gives him a hurt look on his face as he starts on out of the shack. "This kid's something special, Sunshine." he mutters bitterly in Ryan's direction, then escorts himself out with a harsh slam of the door.

"So," Ryan starts off, once he's sure Sandman isn't going to come back in. "This is Dr. Benzedrine. He'll help you out for a bit, and he'll drop you back off at the tree if you're fit. I'll be waiting." 

"Fit for what?" Brendon sputters out, gripping at the chair with his unburned hand, eyes wide in worry.

"Oh-oh! It's nothing too serious!" Dr. Benzedrine says, reaching for a dark brown briefcase on the table next to Brendon's chair. "You'll figure it all out in the end if you make it through this. I promise you that."

Ryan just shakes his head from beside Dr. Benzedrine, and leans down to be at Brendon's level, because the chair is _really low._ "I'll be seeing you, Brendon." he says in a mere whisper, and Brendon _swears_ to himself that Ryan's voice surely didn't belong to him.

However, Brendon doesn't have time to ponder that thought, because before he knows it, Ryan's _gone._

"H-How'd he do _that?_ " Brendon nearly shouts, and Dr. Benzedrine sends him a piercing glare with his ice-blue eyes.

"He's a bird, you fool." 

_Then everything goes dark._

 

-pretty.odd-

 

**WE MUST REINVENT LOVE!**

**WE MUST REINVENT LOVE!**

When everything returns to the light once more, it's actually nighttime, and the first thing Brendon sees is that the moon is a brilliant shade of gold against the nighttime sky.

Next to him, he realizes, is Ryan, who's watching over him with knowing eyes and drinking a small cup of tea. 

"Dr. Benzedrine did good to you, Brendon. Even Spin thinks so this time." Ryan whispers, a small smile on his face.

It's probably the happiest Brendon's seen Ryan since he first saw him reading that little red book. _Speaking of that book-Are the burns still there?_ Brendon lifts up his burned hand and peers in the darkness enough that his eyes almost shut from squinting so hard, and he then realizes that the burns are gone.

"What did he do to me?" Brendon asks, his voice coming out hoarse, so Ryan offers him the remainder of his tea, which Brendon finds is something he's never tasted before.

"He made you into what you really are, Brendon." 

"That doesn't help, Ryan." Brendon says, his voice stronger and much more frustrated. _Why couldn't he get a straight answer around here?_

"Dr. Benzedrine....made you, you." Ryan sighs, and Brendon totally _doesn't_ feel when their hands almost brush together like electric. 

Their moment is interrupted by the arrival of another person...or at least, Brendon thought it was a person. 

"Sunshine, Moonlight!" The being says cheerfully, clapping his... _paws_ together in mad glee as he settles down quickly beside Ryan. "Finally _together!_ Benny sure can work his degree on ya, heh?" 

"Shut up, Gee. Where's Frank, anyways?" Ryan snaps, roughly shoving Gee away from him.

Brendon's beyond confused when he notices that Gee has the largest black rabbit ears he's ever seen, which clash with his bright red hair. He was paying attention to that enough to not notice the other person come in beside him until he was already there, holding four cut watermelons in hand.

"I'm right here!" 

Brendon nearly launches off of the ground, he's startled so badly, but Ryan grabs his thigh firmly enough that he merely jumps in place. "You're frightening Brendon, he hasn't even been here _a day!"_

"But, we brought those watermelons you like, _Sunshineee!"_ the guy who Brendon supposes is Frank cries out, piling the large fruit in Ryan's lap and backing away carefully.

"Yup! Spin and Little Jon even helped us pick them out." Gee says, casting the two of them a mischievous smile. 

"Of course they did, those horrible tricksters! The last time Spencer and Little Jon picked watermelons for me, I couldn't stop smiling for _six weeks!_ I had to stay with Benzedrine just to be sure my jaw didn't fall off from the strain!" Ryan yowls, standing up and beginning to make shoo-ing motions at Gee and Frank. Brendon is completely bewildered, and maybe a little bit in love with how Ryan took charge so quickly.

"You know you looked charming with that case of watermelon smiles, fool!" Frank laughs, beginning to scamper back into the bushes nearby, cat's tail waving in the air. 

Ryan lets out a frustrated sound as he pulls out a long flower stalk from his vest. "If you _don't go_ , I won't be afraid to use this on you!" 

Gee and Frank share the same scared look on their faces, Brendon notices, before they run off either chuckling or screeching into the nighttime dark of the woods.

Ryan stands there for a few seconds, as if catching his breath, before turning around to face Brendon again. "You'd think that we could get some peace out here." is all he says as he plops back down next to Brendon, who moves to pat Ryan's thigh in reassurance.

He doesn't notice or feel Ryan's flinching.

"So, who were they?" Brendon asks, still looking back at the bushes where the two men had run off.

"That was Gerard and Frank, they're basically the town weirdoes. If there was an actual town." Ryan says, running a hand over his face in exhaustion. "They run around and spread weird shit around, and sometimes mess around with the tricksters, who also happen to be my closest friends."

"You're friends with tricksters? What kind of place is this?" Brendon asks, shocked.

"Spencer and Little Jon are pretty great during the day, Brendon. You just have to be wary at night, cause they act out. Play wild pranks and mess up things you might've done. Probably some of the best and worst inventions Dr. Benzedrine has ever invented."

"They sound great and all, but...everybody around here keeps avoiding my question."

"And what is that, Brendon?" Ryan hums in response, looking at Brendon with soft eyes.

"Where am I?"

Ryan stills for a second, and then trials his hand under Brendon's chin. "Some say, that this is a place where thoughts can bloom? But I'm never really sure about that. There's not really a solid name for this place, Brendon."

Before Brendon can react, Ryan's kissing him hard on the lips. He barely notices the visuals changing around him, the colors twisting into harsher, pastel colors. The sound warps into fuzz that reminds Brendon of the radios in the world he's come from.

_You remind me of a few of my famous friends  
 **Well that all depends, on what you qualify as friends**_

Brendon feels drops of rain land on him, travel down the cracks forming in his skin, which open up to reveal grand flowers sprouting from his back and into the air. 

As he begins to hear guitars followed by piano, he sees that there are mustard yellow wings bursting from Ryan's back. "I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home." Ryan says in such a soft whisper that Brendon can barely catch it. 

It's probably the first time since he's come here that Brendon is truly left breathless by anything there, which is a feat for him. Ryan just continues to kiss him, leaving vines growing out of every spot his lips land, and Brendon kisses back, just as gentle. He sees Ryan laugh as the vines tickle his face, and there's bright green grass at his back, surrounding his wings. 

They've landed upon a vast, unending field, and the sun's barely peeking from the horizon.

The light above them is a mix of blues and pinks, with a pleasant shade of yellow which Brendon never knew was possible until that moment with Ryan. 

The last thing Brendon can remember of that moment is what passes from Ryan's lips before it all goes black.

_"Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon, Brendon. That's where you go. Where we go."_

 

-pretty.odd-

 

Everything's back to normal when Brendon opens his eyes once more, and he's in the cabin again, with Jon and Spencer and Ryan. _With Ryan._

Brendon bolt up in their shared bed, with the smell of weed still vaguely fresh in the air, but he can definitely tell that the sun shining through the window onto him is definitely real.

He needs to write down what he remembers. So he does.

 

_"Hey moon, please forget to go down.  
Hey moon, don't you fall down."_

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask me questions about the verse, I will happily supply my thoughts to you, in probably too long detail. ;p


End file.
